The Haven Saga: Gemini
by Broken Core Studios
Summary: Artemis Fowl. Every fairy under the world knows his name. He is legend. Homicidal Pixies, Psychopathic American Businessmen, Bloodthirsty Demons, Time-Travel, Mind-Ravaging Complexes, Trolls, LEPrecon squads- He's faced them all down and won.


Artemis Fowl. Every fairy under the world knows his name. He is legend. Homicidal Pixies, Psychopathic American Businessmen, Bloodthirsty Demons, Time-Travel, Mind-Ravaging Complexes, Trolls, LEPrecon squads- He s faced them all down and won. But now he must face his greatest threat yet- The twin he never knew he had.(Gemini-The Twin) ANNOUNCMENT! Every other chapter will be done by Artemis, and every other done by his twin.

Chapter 1: And The World Shall Remember this Name: The Pacific Ocean, 5:38 AM: A steel black submarine floated in the middle of the ocean. It was decades ahead of any existing Mud-Man tech, and possibly surpassed fairy tech.

Inside, two heavily muscled bodyguards waited by the entrance into one of the Subs three rooms. A girl walked in, probably 15 or 16. She was pale, like a vampire, and had long, raven hair that flowed over her shoulders.

She was wearing a business suit, and was followed in by a tall, buff man. She sat down in the rooms one chair, not taking time to admire the breathtaking ocean view from the Sub s window. She nodded at the tall man who had followed her in. In a spine-chilling voice, she spoke. "Butler, get the files."

Wilkes Butler nodded his head, which, unlike his brother Domovoi's, was covered in pale blonde hair. "Yes, ma am."

When Wilkes had left the room, the girl opened her laptop. She clicked on a file, opening up a direct video feed into Fowl Manor. On the screen, Artemis walked into his room, opened his wardrobe, and pulled out one of his solid black Armani Suits. He laid it on his bed, rubbing his eyes in sleepiness.

He walked over to his drawer, opened the top compartment, and took out a white slip of paper.

The girl froze the video and zoomed in on the paper. Closer and closer. Finally she was able to make out what it read.

Artemis Fowl- Friend of the People- Authorized by LEPrecon Major Holly Short. Licensed by the Fourth Council of the D'Rallian Dynasty - Automatic pass to Haven City.

Confusion flickered across the girl s face, but only for a split second. She leaned in close. "What secrets are you hiding, dear brother?"

She smiled grimly." No matter, I will find out. And when I do The World Will Remember this Name- Hera Fowl II !"

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland, Two days later:** Artemis Fowl was waiting. He sat in a small, leather chair, waiting. He could barely contain his excitement. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

Almost instantly, he reached the front door. A wide grin spread over his face. "By the gods…is Artemis Fowl…smiling?"

Artemis grinned even wider, and stepped out of the way letting Holly enter. She was followed by Mulch, Foaly, Doodah, Minerva, half the LEP, and even Trouble Kelp.

Holly grinned and hugged Artemis, instantly letting go, blushing. "Happy 16′th Birthday, Arty" she said, still blushing.

"Yes indeed, happy birthday, Fowl" said Trouble with a scowl.

Foaly took a tiny disk out of a small bag he'd brought with him. He pressed a few buttons, and a large box, wrapped in solid black, popped out. "Here, mud-boy, Happy birthday."

Artemis opened the box. Inside was a V-computer disk. He activated it, and after a few seconds a small picture of Arty, Holly, Mulch, Foaly, and Commander Root** (pre- OD)**popped up on the v-screen. " They have screensavers now. Turns out Mud-Men ARE good for something. We had to remodel centuries of data." quipped Foaly.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland, Four hours later:** Mulch lay in a chair, apple juice and a suspicious yellow liquid dripping from his already-disgusting beard.

Foaly was trying to show Trouble a new invention he'd created, somehow ignoring the fact that the LEP Commander was asleep, a puddle of drool forming near his mouth.

The LEP were outside, watching Lily Frond put the hurt on Chix Virbil, who was once again seriously regretting wooing a girl with a Neutrino.  
And Holly and Artemis?

Artemis was standing in the far corner of the room. Holly was facing him. He'd been trying to make a point for about three minuted now, and a slight smile was spreading across Holly's lips. "Um, well-what I'm trying to say is…that..well, that-"

Holly grinned, laughed, and reached up and kissed Artemis on the lips. When they broke free, she said " Love you too, Mud-Boy"

It was something that would affect the world, both above and under, and eventually lead to the birth of the first human-fairy hybrid in millennium.**(See "Adrien Fowl: Like Father, Like Son)**  
But this is not where the story begins. In the far corner of the room, one Doodah Day lay sprawled out on the floor, not knowing or caring that he'd been pantsed and he wasn't wearing underwear….he was wearing boxers!

Why he was so important is because, exactly 7 minutes later, a tiny robotic ladybug crawled into his hair. A robot controlled by Hera Fowl crawled into his hair, hitching a ride to Haven City…..and the Fairy People.


End file.
